warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
So, what kind of article do you intend to write? Supahbadmarine 15:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I was planning to write some Space Marine chapters. I have several ideas both Imerial and Chaos. However i'm a bit worried about how they will turn out. I had plans for a under-water warfare chapter but that may seem like a copy of Inkin73 article the Ocean Lords. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) If you want some Xenos to make Chapters to fight against I have a few on site that i could point you to. I have Made three. The Derkallen, the Vralgazi and the Mutacrat. TardirProductions has the Korpiklaani and the Hedoth. Another good race is the Margos. Have fun. Supahbadmarine 02:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll consider them! BTW would my "under-water warfare chapter" be considered plagerism? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure about plagerism, but it might not be original. Heres a thought, a Chapter who specializes in adverse terrain. Each company could operate in a different environment. Also I should probably have told you earlier. When you want to talk with somebody directly or you want to respond to a message you should write them on their Talk page. This makes it more likely that they will recieve your messages. Supahbadmarine 04:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You should check out my character, Ezekiel Cornatus. His story is a bit closed off now, but later there will be plenty of room for him to have hostile or friendly interactions with your groups or characters. Supahbadmarine 05:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) This seems vaguely churlish of me I'm sure, but I don't suppose you'd mind putting the actual link to the Revs up on the Warmongers article you mentioned them on, would you please? Also, I reckon we should probs have some kind of reference to precisely when your lot and my lot had their encounter. History is cool. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 16:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I added the link, as for an "encounter" what do you have in mind? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dirge. when you want to repond to someones message you do it on their Talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dunno: a couple of lines of "Warmongers fought Revenants at x time" or something. Hatreds between certain groups don't just happen. Nothing major. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 08:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll think of something. -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it because im mad about you making this chapter, its just that the brotherhood of the faithful idea was between me and Tom and you should have asked if you could add them in. Maybe the chapter could have an alliance with my Fire Guardians. No Hard feelings. Primarch11 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings. That was someone on my end, sorry about that. As for an alliance, why not? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dirge, he won't get your response if you don't post it on His Talk page. Supahbadmarine 22:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) This may be a really strange question, (dont get the wrong idea!) but why are there no such thing as female space marines? I know there are the sisters of battle but they are not space marines nor nearly as awesome. Can anyone help out? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Many people just assume that they do not make women Space Marines due to the belief that males are stronger. However the truth is more simple. The zygotes of Space Marine Gene-Seed are keyed to males. Simply put, females are genetically incompatable with Gene-Seed. If they attempt to make a female Space Marine, then the subjects rejects her implants and dies. I hope that cleared things up for you. Supahbadmarine 16:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Do all Chaos Space Marines have to be traitors? I mean is Chaos gods only supply of SMs from corrupting loyal ones? Can they be created by forces of Chaos in the Eye of Terror? Not by other legions to replenish their own numbers, I mean a new breed of C.S.M to oppose the Imperium from scratch. Can anyone help out? BTW can warbands develope in their own ways overtime? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) T oanswer your question, yes there can be new CSM made. The Chaos Marines have their own apothecaries that convert their slaves into new Marines. Though it is important to know that the process is much more brutal than the standard process of making a marine, being less a science and more a ritual. Also yes, Warbands can develope their own distinct identities. They will often keep some of the traditions if they come from a Legion or Chapter but they are usually unique entities. Hell, Chaos Lords from the same Legion don't always get along. Supahbadmarine 18:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. BTW can the Chaos Gods commission for a new legion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Dirge I told you. Respond by leaving a message on the other guys talk page. The only reason I can respond to you now is because I keep track of wiki activity. As far as your question, I am not sure what you are asking me. Supahbadmarine 18:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) necrus has stopped drawing pictures for other articles (I think) Hallen979 00:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) To anyone out there...is it even possible to stop Necrons? They just phase out and repair themselves then come back. Do you have to destroy the facilities underground or something? Sure. The TL needs someone to test their Anti-Eldar tech, as those who normally test their weaponry are kind of friendly towards Eldar. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 10:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The Techno Legion already has very effective Anti-Necron technology, but not much tested Anti-Ork or Anti-'Nid. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Techno Legion? Yes, i hope so. I just need some inspiration on their history after they exterminated the Braxi Necrons. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Surely. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 18:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But if you ever get Steam, add me to your friend list, and i'll invite you to this Wikia's Steam Group. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 20:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I have been for months now lol --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Seems fair enough. Although the Shadow Claws are less interested in the consequences of their actions, as they primarily want to destroy the Inquisition (and eventually the Imperium). They would take all the support they could garner though. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what did you have in mind for the reason fir their alliance. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't write for that guy. I pointed the problem and gave him the general idea of how to fix it (harmony with the fluff and setting). There's a million ways off the top of my head, but I kinda doubt he'd be receptive to any one of them. Either way I don't think I'll "bother" him any more, as I already seen his type and I have no desire to interact in any way with such people. TrashMan 22:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I made the Warmongers and the Disciples of Malice enemies. I also wrote down their first encounter. I will probably revive it later since I need a more compelling reason for the fight. Check it out. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Disciples_of_Malice Bluebeard2 19:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I just found this in the 40k wiki. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warmongers Bluebeard2 01:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Xeno Names How's about the Axon? If you'd like a different name, don't hesitate to ask. Vivaporius 03:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The first one would be a good name for a planet. The second and third, perhaps. Four through six would be excellent for names. The last one, definitely look into it. Vivaporius 05:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. Vivaporius 13:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Navarre's Renegade Fleet Firstly, I want to say thank you for the comment; but Thousand Sons definitely did not have gold trim, or at least not all of them. Check out this official picture of a pre-Heresy Thousand Son: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/File:Pre_Heresy_Thousand_Sons_Marine.jpg and yeah, the Dusk Raiders' colors don't quite match: I did the best I could in the Space Marine Painter, and these guys leave their right hands unpainted, to show their shame from the Heresy.Jochannon 19:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Like I said: not all.Jochannon 19:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC)